Danish patent application No. 1524/92 discloses a package of the above type, in which the peelable cover part extends in an overlapping manner onto a cover part sealed to the bottom part, the peelable cover part also being peelably sealed to a second cover part and provided with a gripping member. By gripping about the gripping member, the peelable cover sheet may be completely or partially removed from the package to allow easy access to the interior thereof. By not completely removing the upper cover sheet, said sheet may be used to reclose the package. However, the closure obtained thereby is not very tight, as subsequent to peeling, the peelable part tends to fold or crease, thus preventing abutment thereof with the rim of the bottom part.
Moreover, a package is known comprising a cup-shaped bottom part sealed by means of a peelable cover sheet peelably sealed to the rim of the bottom part, and a separate cover arranged on top of the cover sheet and interengaged with the rim of the bottom part. This additional cover serves to reclose the package subsequent to opening thereof by peeling of the peelable cover sheet. This solution is expensive due to the additional separate cover.
Furthermore, EP 0 488 452 discloses a package (confer FIGS. 3 and 3b) comprising a tray-shaped bottom part and a cover fixed to the rim of the bottom part along a circumferential sealing seam. The cover part is peelably sealed to the rim of the bottom part in a first zone A and fixedly sealed to the rim of the bottom part in a second zone. The varying strength of the sealing seam in the two zones is obtained by controlling the sealing temperature and/or sealing pressure. The seams of the two zones connect at points arranged on a line extending across the opening of the bottom part. Even though it is not described, it is seems obvious from FIG. 3a and FIG. 3b that a detachable tab of the bottom part outside the seam is attached to the cover part to form a gripping member. Thus, the cover part is formed of a single sheet layer.
Finally, EP 0 093 442 discloses a lid construction for a container comprising a cover member adapted to be secured to the upper open end of a container. The cover member is provided with a tongue defined by a curved cut and a perforated line, the tongue pivotting upwards about said line to form an opening in the cover member. The lid construction further comprises a main paperboard insert secured to the top surface of the cover member and provided with an end area superposed over the tongue. The main paperboard insert is provided with a hinge line being substantially superposed immediately above the perforated line in the cover member. A secondary paperboard insert having a pull tab is arranged between the main paperboard insert and the cover member and extends from the rim of the main paperboard insert to the hinge line. The secondary paperboard insert is secured to the tongue of the cover member such that said tongue and the superposed end area of the main paperboard insert pivot about their respective hinge lines when the pull tab is pulled to form the opening in the cover member. The publication thus relates to a completely different and more complicated type of lid construction than the present invention.